Less Then Obedient
by The White Wanderer
Summary: Based on 'Ella Enchanted', Spike makes the mistake of crossing a demon sorcerer and is cursed with the gift of obedience. So whatever he is told to do, he does – meaning a few Scoobies and their demonic enemies will be wanting to take advantage...
1. Prologue

**Title**: Less Than Obedient

**Author**: DarkLegaices

**Rating**: PG-13 due to language

**Summary**: Based on 'Ella Enchanted', Spike makes the mistake of crossing a demon sorcerer and is cursed with the gift of obedience. So whatever he is told to do, he does – meaning a few Scoobies and their demonic enemies will be wanting to take advantage of the less than obedient bleach blonde.

**Disclaimer**: Any and all characters Buffy the Vampire Slayer belong to Joss Whedon. This plot belongs to the rightful movie owner and ReganX.

**A/N**: This story is a response to a challenge by ReganX at Chocolate Covered Strawberries

**Requirements:**

- Can be set at any time between seasons four and seven of Buffy or during season five of Angel.  
- Spike trying to hide his 'gift'.  
- Xander figuring out what's going on and taking advantage.  
- Someone making the mistake of saying 'Bite me' in Spike's hearing.

* * *

**Prologue**

It was only a mere hour before sunrise and already the late lonely night that had crept up upon Sunnydale was begging vanish. The demonic activity had gone to rest and any late goers were getting their last little bit of fun out before their mostly unsuspecting human populous started its day. But as for all night creatures, it is the vampire that both fears and longs for the sunlight. As it goes, most of them end up getting very cocky with their 'all _powerfulness'_. And that fit the persona of one certain bleach blonde perfectly.

Yawning lazily as he made his way through the cemetery, Spike couldn't think of anytime is had felt this great. After having loved the Slayer for over a year, she was finally with him. Sure she was abusive, though he could live with that. And even it actually frightened him greatly; it was those fleeting moments she was with him wither it was in the sack or just being near her, he felt like he was William again. Love? Sure! He was in love and it made him feel so alive. Spike had just started to hum the tune to 'Love Story' without even when he came across a funny sent. Stopping dead in his tracks, the blonde vampire sniffed the air. The sent was like that of honey and midnight musk – there was a demon nearby.

"Do you I own all legal and illegal permits to this cemetery mate?" Spike asked as he round the corner to see a tall slender sexless looking demon that was dressed in a simple dark green robe and had candles gathered around it.

Turning, the demon looked him over with eyes that looked almost like liquid crystal.

"So this is _your _cemetery Vampire?" it asked, its voice betraying no emotion. "Then I am dreadfully sorry to tell you, but if you don't let me complete my spell, you'll find yourself very sorry"

Spike chuckled and rolled his eyes. Was this demon actually being polite?

"Is that so?" he smirked and walking up to the outside ring of the candles.

Bending down, Spike scooped up a small orb that had been delicately placed upon a small pillow.

"Put that down!"

"I don't think so – it's a pretty little bauble"

Spike begun to toss the orb from hand to hand, slowly picking up the pace that it traveled from each hand. He watched with something almost like glee, as the demon's eyes flashed with a mixture of something like fear and loathing.

"That orb is very fragile. Please – " the demon hissed, practically looking like it wanted to pounce on Spike and take the orb back.

"So?" Spike grinned.

"Put – that – "

Suddenly the orb slipped from Spike fingers and dropped to the ground with sharp flash and the sound of tinkling glass.

"Oops… did I do that?"

Spike laughed and then turned his back on the gaping, seething demon that was staring down at the fragments of what up till them had been its most prized possession. But as soon as he was out of sight and earshot, the demon raised began to chant.

**"_Obedience must this child learn,_**

_**So shall it be a painful burn,**_

_**The will of others you must carry,**_

_**In doing so though shalt not be merry,**_

_**My will be done,**_

_**They're will be done,**_

_**I grant to thee the Gift of Obedience"**_

Smiling wickedly, the demon laughed.

"Sleep well my obedient little vampire. You shall awaken to see just how careful so should have been"

* * *

Hey how was that? I know it was short, but then again it was only the prologue teaser. Please review and tell me. 


	2. Control Issues

**Control Issues**

"_Spike… Spike…_WAKE UP!"

Spike suddenly felt himself torn awake by some incredible force. It felt like a thousands needles were being driven into his eyes and his brain was about to burst. Coughing and gasping, he fell of his bed and hit the cold hard floor of his crypt with a painfully hard thud and a curse - it was almost as bad as when the chip would fire. Looking up he found with both a measure of happiness and annoyance was none other then Buffy Ann Summers.

"Bloody hell Slayer…" he groaned rubbing his head. "What the hell was that for?"

She didn't even answer him immediately, but rather just stood there glaring down at him.

"Where have you been?" she demanded hotly. "I really could have used you help yesterday when Willow went on a magic high and nearly got Dawn killed"

"What are you yammering about? I've been sleeping and yesterday I only just got back from our night together"

"Don't you ever talk about that! I don't ever want to remember that Spike, it was a big mistake" suddenly Buffy paused and looked him over for a second before adding "And what are you talking about yesterday – Spike, that happened over a week ago"

"No it didn't! I'd…"

Spike slowly trailed off with what he was about to say as he slowly remembered his nightly encounter with that robed demon.

"I think Slayer," he began "I might have been subject to one of many happenings"

"Meaning?"

"Meaning that the last thing I did was pester some trespassing demon doing a spell in my cemetery before I got some shut eye – I broke some glowing orb on it so it must have worked some mojo over on me as a punishment"

Buffy simply rolled her eyes in that manger that always said 'do you ever learn?'

"Well that would be typical of you" she sighed. "Now come on, you're coming with me on patrol tonight"

As she turned her back on the bleach blonde, Spike couldn't even protest. He seemed to have no control over his body and began to follow. All the while they were walking Spike was doing his utmost – and failing miserably at it to stop and demand what was going on.

But of course he couldn't even do that either. It seemed that his sole concentration was both focused on following Buffy and trying not to follow Buffy. All the things that she was say as the continued on looking for baddies went in one ear and out the other. It would have gone on that way until Buffy shouted for him to stop.

"What do you think your doing?"

"What does it look like?"

"It looked like you were off in Lala Land or something" the Slayer perceived with and impatient glance.

"Fine – now what?" Spike crossed his arms.

"Do you hear that?" she asked.

"You mean the sounds of crickets, cars and people out for late night strolls, or the distinct sound of vamps getting into mischief?"

"The other one"

Together the duo made their way to stand behind an old Dumpster in an ally outside an electronics store. There was a couple of young vamps passing the goods out a shattered window to another one that was loading out up their stolen escape van. They all looked to be in their teens; one was a tall dark Hispanic, while the other two were pale street thugs of some European background.

"Looters?" Buffy gapped shaking her head "Will I never see more intelligence out of your species"

Spike didn't bother to reply, but rather to push her out from behind the Dumpster and get her into to action.

"Hey guys, it looks like we'll get dinner on the job night" the dark vamp said as he left the television he was holding on the ground and started towards her.

"I think so mate – she'd be stringy. There's not enough meat on her bones to hold enough blood" said the one that was loading the van with an Australian accent.

"Fine more for me"

"I am not stringy – " Buffy growled, miffed at what these vampires thought of her appearance. "But you'll be dust"

Before the vamp could move, Buffy delivered a jump kick to his chest. Crying out in shock, he never even got to hit the ground before Buffy had her stake plunged into his heart. The other tow vamps looked startled as they started at Buffy through the dust that had once been their companion.

"Oh shit, its the Slayer!" the Australian vamp gasped.

"Well we always said that Carlos liked to eat dangerously" the last vamp (that sounded completely British) chuckled.

Then they pounced.

"Hey Spike!" Buffy called over punches. "I brought you along for a reason. You fight your fellow Brit"

For Spike who was still standing behind the Dumpster, that feeling of loss of control suddenly come back. Next thing he found himself pounding on the British vamp with all his strength. It was fairly easy since this vamp had practically no experience at all. But then his friend gave up the fight with Buffy and decided to aid his last remaining friend. Through the punches and kicks, Spike ended giving a nice uppercut to the newcomer.

"Hey! That ain't fair play mate" he hissed. "Hit the Slayer, not me"

Blindly and unable to control his actions, Spike whirled around and punched Buffy right in the face.

"What was that for!?" she yelled as she caught the Brit vamp by the shoulder and staked his cleanly.

"I could stop myself," Spike yelled back angrily, once again back in his own control he also had the last vamp staked a second later.

"Couldn't stop yourself? Spike what about your chip?"

"I didn't work yesterday – err last week remember luv" Spike snapped as he stopped to take an unneeded breath. "But that had nothing to do with the chip. I couldn't control my actions"

"Sure…"

"Bloody hell Buffy, don't you remember. That vamp told me to hit you and not him, and I hit you"

"So are you tell me that he was able to control you?"

"Something like that. Hell you did too! Ever since we left my crypt"

Buffy was silent, Spike's words having rendered her momentarily speechless, but then an evil little glitter came to her eyes.

"Say _'I'm a stupid neutered vamp and Angel is the best'_"

Without control, Spike complied.

_"I'm a stupid neutered vamp and Angel is the best"_

"Wow… it worked!"

"You are despicable Summers" Spike growled dangerously, completely resenting her choice of things to make him say.

"Say _'Buffy Summers is the best of the best'_" she grinned wickedly.

_"Buffy Summers is the best of the best"_ Spike repeated blankly before growling at her some more.

Still grinning, Buffy hefted her stake before she threw it about ten feet.

"Go get that for me"

Obediently Spike jogged over to where her stake had landed and retrieved it. Upon returning, Spike was looking extremely pissed off.

"This is just so cool!" Buffy clapped. "Oh you're coming back with me back to my house – _Xander is just going to love this_!"

* * *

Xander sat at the table at Buffy's house sifting through bridal magazines with Anya. Dawn had only just fallen asleep after complaining about Willow and her arm for the whole night, so now it was his time to rest – or as much as he could with all these books being shoved under his nose. 

"So when do you think Buffy will be back?" Anya yawned and snuggled closed, that usual look on her face when she wanted something form him.

"Not too sure honey. She said she was off to kicks Spike's ass and make him patrol with her since we haven't seen him in over a week. So that means – " he looked down at his watch. " – about four more hours"

"Do you think that maybe…"

Anya was cut off as the front door suddenly flew open to have Buffy come in dragging Spike along with her.

"Xander you so have to see this" the Slayer laughed excitedly.

"What has Captain Peroxide done now?" Xander sighed rolling his eyes as he looked back and forth between the ecstatic slayer and the grouchy vampire.

"Don't you dare say it Slayer" Spike growled. "You can't do this to me"

"Oh don't be such a baby" she smiled sweetly. "Say _'Xander Harris if far more cooler then me'_"

"Umm… Buffy what are…"

But Xander's question was cut off as Spike repeated, although glaring furiously, diligently Buffy's command.

_"Xander Harris if far more cooler then me"_

The seated couple's eyes widened and a smile more eviler the evil itself spilt dangerously across Xander Harris's face.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews. Just for anyone that doesn't know, ReganX of the Chocolate Covered Strawberries created the Spike Enchanted Challenge that I took, so the credit for it goes to her. Please review. Later! 


	3. Sweet Revenge

**Sweet Revenge**

_"Rubber Ducky, you're the one,  
You make bathtime lots of fun,  
Rubber Ducky, I'm awfully fond of you;_

_Woo woo be doo_

_Rubber Ducky, joy of joys,  
When I squeeze you, you make noise!  
Rubber Ducky, you're my very best friend, it's true!_

_Doo doo doo doo, doo doo_

_Every day when I  
Make my way to the tubby  
I find a little fella who's  
Cute and yellow and chubby_

_Rub-a-dub-a-dubby!_

_Rubber Ducky, you're so fine  
And I'm lucky that you're mine  
Rubber ducky, I'm awfully fond of you._

_Every day when I  
Make my way to the tubby  
I find a little fella who's  
Cute and yellow and chubby_

_Rubber Ducky, you're so fine  
And I'm lucky that you're mine  
Rubber ducky, I'm awfully fond of -  
Rubber ducky, I'd like a whole pond of -  
Rubber ducky I'm awfully fond of you!_

_Doo doo, be doo"_

By the time Spike was finished singing that horrendous song, Xander was rolling around on the floor with laughter. He gritted his teeth and growled. It just wasn't fair. It had moved way passed fair when Xander commanded him to sing the song, but as to do the ballet moves from the 'Nutcracker Prince'.

"My, my…" Anya noted fondly with a smile. "I haven't seen someone effected by the Gift of Obedience so bad since I was a little girl"

"The Gift of What?" Buffy asked as she turned to the ex-demon.

"That's not a gift!" Spike snarled. "That's a curse!"

"So what does it do?" the Slayer asked again, ignoring the miffed vampire._  
_

"Exactly that" Anya replied knowingly. "The Gift or Curse of Obedience is cast for many reasons. During the medieval days, Fairy Godmothers used to grant it upon newly born infant princesses so that they would always obey their parents. It didn't really turn out to well since everyone would jump at the opportunity to take advantage of them"

Buffy turned back to Spike, a small smile twitching at the corners of her lips. The beauty that they used to hold only a week before was now only a cruel mocker – and if Spike could have his way and switch his curse with her, he'd make her stitch them shut.

"So you mean that _what ever_ I tell the Evil Undead to do, he has to do?" Xander asked hopefully, the look of glee never leaving his eyes for a second.

"Yeppers"

For the second that he was silent, no doubt thinking up his next evil plan, Spike made a mad dash for the front door, but alas failed to reach it in time before Xander spoke.

"Spike – make me a sandwich… with lots of tomatoes, cheese, lettuce and pickles – ooh and don't forget the mustered"

Compelled by the control that dictated his ever action, Spike stopped and turned for the kitchen. He could barely hear the trio in the living room talking as he poked his head into the refrigerator to retrieve what Xander had demanded. He had only just finished his masterpiece when he was given a new command.

"Stop! Be yourself"

Spike's forced obedience stilled and he was in control again. Turning he found that a very tired looking Dawn Summers sit down at the kitchen table.

"Gee…" Spike said eyeing the teen suspiciously. "So are you going to start commanding me about too?"

"Nope – well only one thing when the time comes, but I'll leave you with your own free will" Dawn yawned.

"Why?"

"Because you're my friend silly. I wouldn't like it if it had happened to me"

"I detect a hint of fibbing Nibblet"

Dawn grinned sheepishly. "Well I know if it happened to me that Buffy would command me never to borrow her clothes again with or without her consent ever"

"Thanks"

"No prob"

He smiled and she nodded her head at the door for him to leave. As silently as possible, the vampire slipped out the back door, leaving Dawn to hold the bag for him.

* * *

"Hey Spike! Where's that sandwich?" Xander called impatiently from the living room. 

He got up and marched himself towards the kitchen only to find Dawn polishing off the last of _his_ sandwich.

"It was really good" she grinned at him innocently.

"Where did Spike go?"

"I sent him home"

"YOU DID WHAT!?"

Dawn crossed her arms and glared up at him.

"That was really cruel" she stated simply. "I know that you hate Spike, but that wasn't right. No one, not even a formally evil person should have to do such things"

"But that was my revenge!" Xander cried.

"So what? Just get over it; are you twenty-one years of age or three? Besides I know that the next time you see him when I'm not around you'll think of tons of degrading things for him to then"

Not waiting for an answer, Dawn stood and left the kitchen. In the renewed silence, Xander pondered what had just happened. He'd have to give up his vendetta on Spike if he didn't want to make Dawn any angrier, but he still needed away to continue without his personal involvement. And then it came to him.

Crossing the kitchen as fast as he could, the young man fetched the phone up into his hand, looked at the bulletin board where the numbers were kept and dialed. On the fourth ring there was answer.

"Hello, Angel Investigations"

"Hi this is Xander Harris from Sunnydale and I need to talk to Angel – it's urgent"

* * *

So how was it? I know; I'm evil! That Rubber Ducky song was pure genus. I'd like to thank ReganX, Spike's Girl Luna Ash and InvisibleA for their brilliant suggestions – keep them coming. Please review. Later! 


	4. The Many Faces of Evil

**The Many Faces of Evil**

The next night found Spike wandering about the streets of Sunnydale in a daze. He had only a few minor problems with his new 'gift'. One, he ended up having to buy a drink for some demon when he decided it would be best to go get himself drunk and two, due to a few words thrown during the fight afterwards, he was no longer able to drink the glory of liquor anymore.

Tired, pissed off and sober, Spike could only look back on what had happened to him in just a day. It all hurt really badly, but having been publicly humiliated in front of two of Buffy's friends was the worst – and it was all Buffy's fault too. Spotting a pop can on the road, he sighed and gave it weary kick.

"Why me?" he muttered to himself morosely. " Why do I always have to be Love's Bitch?"

He gave the can another kick.

"Maybe I never changed when Dru turned me. Maybe I'm forever doomed to be the bloody awful poet…"

"I could believe that"

Spike whirled around, not to see who had spoken since he already knew, but to see if his mind wasn't playing tricks on him. And sure enough Angel was there.

* * *

_**The previous night…**_

"_Hello, Angel Investigations" _

"_Hi, this is Xander Harris from Sunnydale and I need to talk with Angel – it's urgent" _

_There was the sound of a hand smothering the mouthpiece of the phone and a shrill voice shouted at the other end enough to make Xander wince._

"_Hey Angel! There's a man named Xander on the phone – and he says it urgent" _

There was the distinct sound of feet to be heard coming towards the phone and it being snatched out of whose ever hand had answered it. "Xander?" 

"_Hey Deadboy, how's it going?" Xander smiled as he heard the voice of the other vampire he oh so hated._

"_You said it was urgent Xander, so cut with the small talk" Angel snapped from the other end. "What happened? Who's hurt? Is Buffy all right?" _

"_Well… something happened alright – the best thing ever in my books, nobody is exactly hurt and of course Buffy is alright"_

"_Then what is it?" _

"_I kinda figured you'd want a chance to get revenge on…" _

"_Have you gone crazy Xander? I help people, not – "_

"_Not when that person is Spike" Xander finished before Angel could._

"_Spike?" Angel growled. "What about Spike? He's back in Sunnydale?" _

"_Where have you been? He's been here for over two years" _

"_What?" _

"_Yeah… didn't Buffy tell you? I guess not" Xander sighed. "Well just after he returned from L.A. during the incident with the Ring of Amarra, he was captured and experimented on by Buffy's former boyfriend's commando buddies. They implanted a behavioral modification chip in his head so that he would be unable to harm humans in anyway without getting a massive shock. That's what's kept him alive all these years and he's been helping us. Not to say that I like him or anything – you'll always be just a bit better then him…" _

"_Thanks… is that suppose to be a compliment or an insult?" Angel asked._

"_How does a little of both suit you? So anyway Buffy just got back a twenty minutes ago with Spike along with her. Turns out ol' Captain Peroxide has been cursed with something called the 'Gift of Obedience'…" _

_Suddenly Xander had to yank the phone back from his ear as hysterical laughter tore through it. Angel's laugh lasted about a good three minutes before he was about to speak again._

"_You… you mean that… that idiot was stupid enough to… to piss off a Fae?" Angel asked through gasps of unneeded breath. _

"_What's a Fae?" _

"_Ancient fairy/demon hybrids, the Fae are neither good nor bad but have an adamant for doing cruel things" _

"_Oh… so will you come and help me torture him?" Xander asked while crossing his fingers_

"_I wouldn't miss it for the world"_

* * *

Spike couldn't help but whimper. He felt really pathetic for doing so because he saw Angel smirk – and Angel never smirked unless he was evil or thinking evil thoughts. This just wasn't his few days. 

"I hear you've gotten yourself into a predicament William" Angel said taking a set forward.

"The whelp told you didn't he?" Spike rolled his eyes. "Figures that the Nibblet would scare him out of tormenting me into calling you to do it for him. Oh I'd so kill him if I could"

"So he really made you sing the Rubber Ducky song? Even I'm not that cruel"

"You just haven't let your inner Angelus out yet mate" the blonde scoffed. "So I'm sure that you'll be a lot worse"

Angel made no move to respond, only to look at his grandchilde in a critical manner. Spike growled impatiently and reached into his duster pocket to fish out a cigarette. He lit it then and then took a long claming drag, blowing it out into the chilly night air.

"Then are you going to get with it gramps? I'm not going stand around here all night"

"You mean your not going to try and run?" Angel asked incredulously.

"What's the point?" Spike sighed. "When you have the power to tell me to stop and I have to, then really why would I want to run – for your pleasure? No thank you"

Spike turned and started to walk away. Angel could have his fun when he was ready, but he for one didn't really want to stick around. He'd rather be with Buffy or Dawn or Willow or Tara or even Anya, but Angel and Xander were the last people that Spike wanted around him.

"Wait…"

He felt his pace slow and then stop.

"What do you want"

"I don't know, but for some reason I want to help you" Angel admitted only to receive a suspicious glance from the younger vampire.

"Have I gone deaf or have you really forgotten about when I red hot pokered you two years ago?" Spike laughed and looked at his grandsire like he was crazy.

"No, I haven't forgot about that. Just parental instincts I guess"

"Parental instincts?"

"Never mind"

Spike just shook his head.

"So you want to help me? I never thought I'd see the day"

"Me neither"

* * *

Hey, I got it done. Please review. Later! 


	5. Helping the Helpless?

**Helping the Helpless?**

Heading up the walk to _Casa del Summers_, Spike and Angel were deathly silent. They hadn't gotten out more then three words a piece on their trip there, but the fact that they had both made it there in one piece was a good sign. As the reached the front porch, Spike leaned forward and knocked. Both vampires stood waiting listening with the heightened hearing Buffy and Dawn shouting at each other as to who would be answering the door. Finally in the end it was Dawn that lost out and the sound of her coming feet could be heard padding towards the door.

Upon opening the door, Dawn leaped at Spike, wrapping him up in a teen sized bear hug.

"Oh my god! You came back!" she gushed, not noticing Angel orthe look of shock thathe was giving Spike.

"Did you think I wouldn't?" he smiled as he hugged he back.

"Well with Xander and his 'if Spike has to do something, he has to do it' régime still going strong, I kinda figured that you might skip town"

"And leave my favorite girl behind? Never"

"And I thought my friends were strange" Angel muttered absently to himself as he bared witness to this brother/sister mushy bonding scene.

It was only then did Dawn notice Angel's presence and scowled.

"What's Captain Forehead doing here?" she asked with a curling lip.

Angel was shocked. Dawn had never been so… negative towards him before and especially not when it came in favor of Spike. He was about to open his mouth in protest, but Spike cut him sharply off.

"Surprisingly Nib, he's here to help me…"

"Help you?" Dawn snorted. "Not likely"

"Hey! What's with the mini Spike act?" Angel said raising his hands in surrender to the dark haired teen.

Dawn looked critically into Angel's eyes and snorted. "Typical that you would say something like that. For your information _Oh Great Broody One_, Spike is my best friend and practically my unofficial brother – as for you… you never tried" she gave the souled vampire a piercing glare "So if I find one hair on his head harmed, your dust"

Spike shot Angel a viscous smirk that said 'see poofter, you can't have them all' and smiled at Dawn.

"Thanks Lil Bit, your getting better – I swear I saw his swelled head deflate a little"

"So are you guys coming in or not?"

Angel followed the teen and the younger vampire into the house of his ex darkly. Spike was right, but not at the literal, Dawn's dislike for him had taken his ego down a notch. It wasn't that Spike was soulless or anything, but it as the fact that he had managed to earn her friendship where he had never tried.

As the entered the living, they found Buffy flopped over on her stomach with her face buried in a pillow.

"_Who is it?"_ her muffled voice came through the fabric. _"Tell them to go away…"_

"If that's really what you want Buffy" Angel said and turned to leave, only to have Dawn snare him by the arm.

But at the sound of his voice, Buffy's head shot up and her mouth dropped open.

"Angel? What are you doing here?"

"It was the whelp's fault Slayer" Spike replied before Angel and it was irritate the other vampire at his constant stealing of center stage. "He wanted have my dear ol' grandsire to finish what he started"

"Why that creep!" Dawn squealed and harrumphed as she drooped into a chair closest to her to grumble about how she would make Xander pay.

"Anyway…" Spike continued. "He must have had a brain transplant because he's decided to help me. I figure your going to have to call in the Scoobies"

* * *

Ten minutes later found the entire Scooby Gang gathered in Buffy's living room. Xander and Anya sat on the couch with Tara, while Willow and Dawn took chairs on opposing sides of the room. As for Buffy, Spike and Angel, they all stood. 

"But you can't mean it!" Xander cried. "We were suppose to be partners in this!"

"Sorry Xander, but we have a bigger problem if you haven't noticed" Angel said folding his arms.

"What kind of problem?"

"Well Spike here is cured with the Gift of Obedience and that means we could all be in serious trouble. If it gets out, then demons will do what ever they can to get control of him. He knows most of your secrets that they could command him to tell, and even though you just told me about his chip… I don't think it'll work if he's commanded to hurt one of you"

"Could that be possible?" Tara asked timidly from her spot at the couch.

"Yes" Buffy nodded. "He can already hurt me without being commanded too"

Everyone turned to look at the Slayer with shock. Seeing Buffy begin to fidget, Spike answered the question that everyone wanted the answer for.

"I figure that when Buffy was brought back, there was something wrong. Not wrong as with her or anything, but just enough that it allowed the chip not to register her as a human and thus fair game"

"And you haven't tried to kill her?" Xander demanded incredulously of the blonde vamp.

"No. We fought, but I wasn't in it to kill"

"But why…" Willow asked. "You've always wanted to get back at Buffy"

"Why would he now? After all this time change his mind?" Anya added.

"Because he loves her" Tara and Dawn supplied.

_"What!"_ Angel gasped and turned on Buffy and Spike whom where standing next to him like someone had let the beast out of its cage.

"Obsessed with her more like it" Xander snapped. "He staked her all last year, built the bot and she doesn't want anything to do with him - right Buff?"

Everyone's gaze once again return to Buffy and she looked as though she was a deer caught in the headlights of one ver big truck. First she blushed with embarrassment and then it turned to one of shame. They all watched in shock as the Slayer looked down at her feet as she squirmed in her own skin.

"Holly Hara. I am not seeing this…"

"Whoa… hey honey Xander; you ever hear of De-Nile?" Anya asked as she leaned over to whisper in his ear.

Everyone, including Angel, was speechless.

"Well… I… umm…" Buffy stammered looking around the room for support she couldn't at the moment find in their shocked blank faces. "Only once…"

"Once what?" Angel suddenly demanded turning on Spike. "You – tell me _everything_!"

"Angel don't"

But Angel already had Spike pinned against the wall and Spike was already beginning to comply with his grandsire's command.

"It all started last year" the blonde vamp began. "I hated Buffy and I wanted her dead like always. Then I had a dream… and after I had to admit myself what I had been denying since after my first stay in Sunnydale – I loved her. It was the reason that Drusilla dumped me and I didn't want to admit to it. She said that all she could see was her dancing around in my head. But after the chip… I was trapped"

During that whole time Spike eyes were the only things that betrayed him. They were full of pain and longing and the will to bite his own tongue, but it couldn't be ended.

"So I couldn't kill her, as I had always wanted. After Red's little spell that ended up making us engaged was broken, I was heartbroken – that was the happiest I had _ever_ been. Then it just hit me, like it was always meant to be. I wasn't afraid to admit that I loved her, to bad she didn't feel the same. And it drove me mad and it was enough that I had the Buffybot commissioned. But it wasn't really and never had been. That stupid bint was just an escape from the reality that I faced: I was never going to have her. Then she died and inside I died to"

There was a short pause as Spike struggled against the grip on which Angel was squeezing his throat.

"I had given up all my hope for her after that and devoted it on caring for Dawn. But then Red decided to play the power trip and bring her back, not knowing that they were dragging her out of Heaven. For some reason I'll never understand was that I was the first one she admitted that to only days after coming back. I hoped that things were looking up and they certainly were the night she kissed me after our little song and dance musical number of the day – then again after we all lost our memories. But…"

Spike's voiced hitched as he gained momentary control over his own will before it collapsed back into that of his story.

"… As of a week yesterday, it was consummated. I discovered that my chip no longer worked on her and so I took a fight to her"

"And tell me how it ended" Angel growled.

"Think on it Peaches, the word isnt very hard to spell even with your little brain. Three letters – _S.E.X._"

Snarling Angel dragged a stake from his pocket and was about to dust Spike right there when suddenly he was thrown across the room by a surprising amount of power and smashed into the wall on he opposite side. Both gasping vampires looked up to see with amazing discovery that Spike's savor was Tara.

Tara was on her feet looking very infuriated, red faced and breathing harshly.

_"Never… do… that… again"_ she growled at the souled vampire, stressing each word out as if she were driving a nail into wood.

"Tara's gone mad"

"No I haven't Xander" she snapped and everyone knew then that it was a wise thingnever to get they're usually timid Wicca angry ever again.

"Thanks Glenda" Spike gasped as he allowed a frantic Buffy to pull him to his feet.

"Your welcome. Now you Angel, you had no right to do that. No one should ever have to have their minds or personal thoughts or memories tampered with like that. I know what its like. If Buffy and Spike were going to tell us, then they would have on their own accord. But I do have something to tell you and I am damn well not afraid of you. You left Buffy and so she has to get on with her life. She can choose whatever she wants in this her life because its hers not yours. Yes I completely understand that you were her first love, but that doesn't mean that you own her. And I also know that you hate Spike, so from what I've been told him so much because you were the one who taught him to be the creature he was. He's my friend and I feel goodness on him that wasn't there before. You may have been cursed with a soul, but to me it looks like he's created one of his own"

Tara drew in a deep breath after she finished her lengthy speech and headed for the door.

"Sorry I can't be of any help. I have to go home"

There was a deathly silence that followed the blonde Wicca's departure like a plague. Everyone having felt Tara's biting words at a different level.

"But this just can't be…" Xander started.

"Oh just shut up whelp. You heard the lady" Spike growled as all eyes also turned to glare at the young carpenter.

"Bite me Deadboy"

And as Spike lunged and sunk his fangs into Xander's neck, he was almost happy with the command that he had been given.

* * *

Ooh cliffhanger! I'm evil now for sure. What do you think will happen to Xander? Please review and tell me what you though. Later! 


	6. Love Bites

**Love Bites**

Xander cried out in shock and pain as the set of sharp fangs plunged down into his neck and broke the tender flesh. Struggling he manage to fall from where he was sitting on the couch to the as Spike let him go to start spitting whatever amount of his blood got into his mouth out furiously.

"Ouch! The bastard bit me!" he shouted as he raised a hand to inspect the gapping wound.

"Well you did ask for Xander" Anya tried to say gently as she got down on her knees beside him to get a look at the bite mark Spike left on her fiancé neck. "And I do mean literately this time. Shame on you"

"Shame on me?"

"Yes you. Now we can't have any more fun until your healed!" the ex-demon snapped.

"Can we talk about something other then your personal lives please" Willow sighed and than turned her gaze to Spike who was now rubbing his tongue raw with a dish towel. "What's the matter?"

"The whelp testes like spoiled milk. God, are you even sure that he's human?"

"Hey!"

"Enough!" Buffy suddenly snapped. "From all of you. I can't take this anymore, especially from you Xander, its hard enough as it is so just leave. Dawn, Willow, please go up to your rooms – I'd like to speak with Spike and Angel privately.

"But…" Dawn, Willow, Xander started to protest while Anya headed for the door.

"No buts, this is something that I have to do alone"

Finally they all surrendered and with the exception of Xander's muttered, all left without further question. Alone in the silence of her living room, Buffy Summers looked into the eyes of the two vampires. Angel's usually warm brown had grown cold and cloudy, masking the pain the he was inevitably feeling inside. Spike's nature cerulean blue had gone dark and icy, unreadable to anyone he deemed unworthy to know how he felt inside. And it was a shock for her to see the similarity. There was a life in their eyes that could only mean a soul was present. Angel's were bright and shining were as Spike's were dull gleam, not yet fully complete.

Putting her head in her hands, Buffy flopped down upon the now empty couch.

"So…"Angel started hesitantly. "I'm sorry if I've hurt you…"

Spike snorted softly and turned his back on his grandsire.

"You weren't suppose to know. No one was suppose to know" Buffy whispered.

"Yeah, no one was meant to know because our one night stand left you feeling filthy, right pet?"

Angel and Buffy looked at Spike in surprise at the sound of a broken bitterness in his voice.

"I know that you wish you never had" he continued. "What am I? I'm not worth you. Never have been. But you have no idea how much it hurts to know that. I was never good enough in life and I'm still not good enough in death. Well poor me, I'm leaving"

"What? No wait"

Spike stopped and looked her in the eyes now.

"For what? So I can be your punching bag? No thanks. I don't Society for the Prevention of Cruelty to Vampires to back me up if I get hurt again so I don't think I want to stick around"

"You have to summon him"

Angel had walked up to them and was now eyeing an interesting stain on the carpet.

"Huh?"

"You have to summon him, the Fae that cursed you" the dark vampire replied. "I looked into it before I came and I discovered that the only was to have the Gift of Obedience lifted is to summon the one that cast it and to have them determine if you have learned a lesson?"

"Learned a lesson?"

"Yes a lesson. Its what they do now a days since the princess population had dropped. If they deem a person in need of learning a lesson in obedience, they cast it. So I've given you the help that I've promised Spike, but I seem to have worn out my welcome. Good bye Buffy"

He leaned over and gave Buffy a small kiss on the cheek and headed for the door. But just before he closed the door, only Spike with his enhanced hearing could hear the last thing that Angel had to say.

"But if I hear that you've hurt her, I'll kill you" 

Spike could only roll his eyes in disgust before he decided to follow him out.

"Spike, where are you going?"

"I said I was leaving luv and nothing is going to change that. Like the Poofter said, I have to summon myself a demon"

"But you'll need something that belongs to it"

"Have. I still got those crystal shards from that orb I smashed of it's. So excuse me pet, I've go a demon to summon"

* * *

Opening the door and setting off into the night, Spike didn't hear Buffy tell him to be careful. 

Moving about his crypt assembling the crystal shards of the smashed orb, two candles and some aspen root, Spike began to ponder on what was going to happen to him in the future. Would the Fae do worse then he did before? He's just have to wait and see.

Taking a deep unneeded breath, Spike ready. He knew only a little bit about actually summoning so he hopped to hell that he got it.

_"**I summon the caster of my curse,**_

_**Whose Gift of Obedience is the worst**_

_**To end the torment in must injure,**_

_**I summon forth the conjurer"** _

Suddenly the aspen root caught flame and began to sparkle. The crystal shards began to glow with an ultraviolet intensity that Spike had to back up into the shadows or be burned by the harsh light of the mini sun he had created.

Then plumes of blue smoke rose up from the center of the light and began to solidify. Looking exactly like the last time, the Fae was dressed in flowing green robes and with its disturbing pair of liquid crystal eyes.

"So vampire, we meet again. Do you not like my_ gift_?" it snickered

"Gift my ass you fairy, take it back" Spike snapped back angrily.

"I'd be more polite if I were you vampire, bad things can be known to happen if you anger me?"

"Fine, fine. I was told that I had to summon you in order have this curse removed. You're the one that's suppose to determine if I've learned my lesson or not"

The Fae regarded Spike thoughtfully for a moment before nodding.

"Very well. You have indeed learned your lesson, but is not I that can remove the spell that I have cast" the Fae explained. "Only can one escape this punishment if they have the will enough to disobey it when the command that they have been given does not fall under pure intentions"

"But that's all I've been getting for the last two days!" Spike cried out. "I've tried not to obey, but can't even under the most cruel intentions"

"Not cruel enough then"

"But I – "

"I am sorry, but there are no buts in my line of work. Good night, vampire"

"Wait!"

But the Fae had disappeared into the same plume of blue smoke that brought in and the mini sun in the center of the crypts upper level snuffed out and Spike was left alone. With a growl of frustration, Spike began to pace back and forth. And it would've gone all right if he hadn't been tackled by a demon from behind.

With his face smashed into the floor, he was unable to see the face of his attacker, but its breath against the side of his face was the most putrid thing he had ever smelt.

"Hello Spike, words out that you've been cursed with obedience" it hissed spitting chunks of some unknown substance at him. "I've got some dirty work to be done and your going to do it for me"

"Like hell I am"

"Oh but you will and it'll hurt you really bad too because I'm commanding you to kill _the Slayer_"

* * *

So what were your thoughts? Whatdo you think will happen?I'd like to thank ReganX for giving me the _Society for the Prevention of Cruelty to Vampires_ idea and to all of you that have reviewed. Please stay tuned, I'll have the next chapter written and updated soon. Later! 


	7. Yours to Command

**Yours to Command**

'_Faster, faster you fool! You're going to die if you slow down!" _

It was the mantra that he kept repeating over and over in his head as he ran. He was running as fast as his legs could carry. They burned painfully from overexertion and he could feel that hopeless sinking feeling forming deep within his stomach. It sickened him to know that it would all be over soon – for a second time.

In life he had been an undefeated marathon runner, but now it didn't seem to matter any more. This was one race he knew that he was not going to win. Although he had been one of the undead for over thirty three years now, he still missed the feeling that he should be experiences right now; a wildly beating heart burning lungs and a stinging cramp like a thorn in his side. Sometimes death really sucks. But there was one thing that never went the moment he was sired and always seemed to hang around when it wasn't needed and that was the constant rush of fear pumped adrenaline.

It was probably what all his victims had felt as the suffered and died at his hands. Before this it had always been a thrill, but know in the face of the same situation, he was absolutely terrified. It was all because of what he was running from. Death was the best way to describe her – the Slayer, the chick that always thinks she's holier then thou because she was destined to be a person that loved the power boost of mass genocide. That was all she was, a killer. They didn't have consciences. No, they all killed without any emotion at all. And even though he wished revenge for the heartless slaughter of his beloved sire, he knew that he would not survive a confrontation with this addition to the bloody forsaken line.

This one was twisted. Psycho was more like it. And when the end of his unlife came, he knew he would leave this world with that horrific song she was singing imprinted on his mind forever.

"All around the Mouth of Hell, the Slayer chased the Vampire" she sang and she persuaded the fleeing vamp.

Cutting him off, she sent out a kick to his stomach that sent him smashing headfirst into a brick wall.

"The Slayer stopped to plunge her stake…"

She smiled viscously as he looked up at her in a momentary daze on his demonic face that was long enough for her to raise her stake and send it to meet its mark. With a short shriek of pain, he exploded into a cloud of silver dust that was picked up and blown away by the nightly Sunnydale breeze.

"…And _poof _goes the vampire!"

For Buffy Summers, it was the same old thing. It was patrolling once the sun was down and there were tons of evil baddies to slay in order to keep her town just a little bit safer. Also the slaying helped to keep her mind off of more pressing things that she did not want to dwell on, most of all her problems with Spike.

Sighing in frustration as she looked around the deserted ally behind the Sunnydale Funeral Home, Buffy was not a happy camper.

"Stupid vampire" she muttered and it occurred to her that she wasn't really she if the insult was directed at Spike or the vamp she had just dusted.

Tossing aside her make shift stake that she had picked up a few blocks back, Buffy had finally made up her mind. She couldn't avoid Spike forever and his brush off of her last night was a prime example. She had waited for him to return, but he hadn't bother. Nor had he come by the Magic Shop to pester her like he always did. She knew she had to be the one to make things right between them. Most of all she was actually starting to realize that she really did love him back.

The walk to Spike's crypt wasn't taken that far, but with her desperate need to procrastinate made it take forever. But when she finally arrived, she wished she hadn't.

The door to his crypt stood wide open and the smoking corpse of two demons lay just beyond. The smell was enough to make her gag. Avoiding the bodies, Buffy slowly stepped over the crispiness beneath her feet and the dark within was enough to make her feel like she was walking blind.

"Spike?" she called out into the forbidding darkness.

The only answer that came was the echo of her own voice.

"Spike" she repeated a little as she moved forward to bump into the sarcophagus near the door.

Cursing from the sharp bite of pain in her hip, Buffy growled and turned to see if she would be able to find the stairs leading to the lower level of the crypt. Suddenly she heard as weak groan off to her left and as she turned to see if it was another surviving demon, she discovered the object of her search. It was Spike and he was chained against the far wall.

"Oh my god! Spike!" Buffy cried and rushed over to his side.

Inspecting the manacles around his wrists she could see from all the cuts and blood that he had been trying to rip them off.

"Let me help you"

He jerked suddenly and moved his hands away from her.

" Can' t… can' t let you… do that" he said, stressing each word.

"Why not?" she snapped and grabbled his hands.

"No!"

But Buffy wasn't listening as she pulled out a pin from her hair and began to pick at the lock.

"You… you shouldn't have… done that Slayer" he growled as he dropped to the ground, hands free to the chains.

Buffy was about to demand why, but when she looked down and saw a pair of glittering yellow eyes shining up at her through the dark, she knew instinctively that she was in trouble.

* * *

The previous night… 

"_Now Lexxrin, I'm going to chain this bloodsucker up"_

"_But I thought we were going to sic him on the Slayer?" _

_The first demon looked up from where he still had Spike pinned to the floor. Its hair was very similar to Medusa's snakes – long fleshy dreads that hung passed its shoulders. The other demon was its exact replica down to the same mangy brown rags they wore as clothing. It smiled gleefully, the thought of what it had planed making it very happy._

"_Oh we are, but it'll be so much better if we drive him mad first – he'll be desperate to fulfil because of that handy lil curse that's on him" it hissed "Let the Slayer come and release him, she won't know what hit her till she's dead" _

_Spike moved slightly under the demon's grip, but it just pushed his face harder into the floor. _

_"I don't think that's a very good idea Nirxxel," the other, Lexxrin said seriously crossing its arms and glaring down at its double though silted eyes. "And why is that?"_

"_Because what if the Slayer manages to stop him, huh? Everything always has a way of coming back to bite you on the ass"_

"_Well I won't let that happen" Nirxxel grinned viscously. _

"_It'll happen wither you want it to or not" Lexxrin snapped. "The Slayer could always command the vampire not to hurt her. End of story"_

"_Then I'll make it so that my command can't be overridden"_

_Nirxxel turned and dragged Spike across the crypt over to the far opposite wall. With a wave of its hand chains sprang up out of nowhere and snapped tight around Spike's wrists. Then it started to hiss some sort of spell in a strange demon language before turning back to its double with a smug expression._

"_See Lexxrin," it stated with triumph. "It'll be the perfect trap for the Slayer"_

"_I just want to get this over with now. Having the Slayer dead is much better then playing with her pet in order to have her 'hurt' more"_

"_No! We are doing this my way"_

"_Yes!"_

_Forgetting about their prize, they leapt at each other. _

* * *

"S-Spike… what's wrong" 

"…Have to kill you…"

Buffy sprung away for him the moment he launched himself at her. His face, although vamped out, was a blank mask due to the thrall of the curse. In the dark it was hard to out maneuver him even as the Slayer. She felt a fist come out of nowhere and connect solidly with her jaw, sending her backward.

"Spike, don't do this!" she cried as she followed her instincts and kicked forward.

The foot caught him in the stomach. "Sorry luv, I have to fulfil this command before I can be commanded again"

"You said you were going to find the Fae and get it to remove the curse"

"Wouldn't… it said I have to fight it" Spike replied as he jumped at her again.

"Fight it then!"

"It's impossible"

Dodging his assault, Buffy moved for the crypt door in order to escape. Forgetting about the demon corpse, she tripped and fell backward on top of them. She had no time to cry out with disgust because Spike was suddenly on her.

Pinning her down like he had been upon the gore, Spike struggled to stop himself. The will he possessed as not to kill Buffy was strong, but the urge of the curse was stronger. He watched as Buffy unsuccessfully struggled to kick him off, tears streaming down her face. It didn't want to kill her. If only he had listened to that stupid Fae all those days back. He felt his head slowly bending down to bite her, his mouth watering and his fangs hurting with anticipation. She would be his third Slayer…

"I… love you"

Suddenly Spike felt a jolt tare through him. Had she actually said those three little words that he had always longed for her to say to him? Did she really say that she loved him? In that moment his will become stronger. Pulling himself away for her was like walking through water and a splitting pain was beginning to pierce his skull and burn his brain. He let out an ear splitting scream and flung himself away.

"I won't!"

Buffy gasped and scrambled to her knees. She peered through the dark and could see him holding onto his head in pain.

"Spike?"

"The curse… I think I broke it"

"How?"

"Did you really mean it?"

"Mean what?" Buffy asked with confusion.

"That you loved me" he said looking into her eyes.

"Yes"

She watched him as he looked silently at the ground.

"You have no idea how long I've been waiting to hear you say that pet"

Smiling, Buffy leaned over and hugged him tightly.

"Let's go home"

* * *

Standing outside the front door of her house, Buffy couldn't feel happier. It was the first really time since she had been brought back. She could feel that familiar feeling of love in her heart and for once everything felt right. 

"I'm sorry I was mean to you back when I first found out you were cursed" she admitted softly.

"You were just having fun. Being a heartless bint, but just having fun" Spike smirked. "What do you think the whelp will say?"

"Let him say what he likes. He's only my friend, not me"

He leaned closed and kissed he softly, but it didn't last long before the object to their last few words showed up.

"What are you doing!" Xander cried out in disgust as he witnessed the new couple's kiss.

"Are you blind whelp? We happen to be kissing. Mind if you give us some privacy" Spike retorted before returning to the kiss.

"Never touch her again!"

This time it was Buffy that that got mad. Leaving Spike's side, she strode down the walk and punched him in the face. Xander let out a yelp of pain and brought his hands up to clutch a bleeding nose.

"I'll make my own choices Xander. I may be your friend, but you can't tell me what to do"

Just for the effect, Spike came in behind her and gathered her into his arms.

"I broke the curse whelp, no more ordering me about"

And then just to spite the young man, he kissed her again. The look of shock on Xander's face was just too much. He fainted seconds after.

"So do I get a fairy tale happy ending?" Buffy asked with a sly smile.

"Whatever you wish luv" Spike grinned in return. "I am yours to command"

* * *

So how was that chapter? I hope it was good. I've been really busy so if the quality is lacking, I sorry. Also what about the vampire's point of view of theSlayerin the beginning? I thought it could be a neat to go with it. Anyway the last chapter will be next. Hope you enjoyed my story. Please stay tuned and review to tell me what you'd like to see in means of the epilogue. Later! 


	8. Epilogue What Goes Around, Comes Around

**Epilogue / What Goes Around, Comes Around**

It had been a mouth since Buffy had started dating Spike publicly and Xander still wasn't able to understand what had gone wrong. Although things had taken a turn for the better for all the other Scoobies, he was the only one that seemed to have a problem.

It hadn't taken long before Willow master her control over her magic enough that she and Tara had gotten back together. With the heavy load of misery taken off Dawn, she had managed to quell her own torn feelings about always being left out since Spike was helping out at home. And lastly there was Anya who was so happy about her upcoming wedding. But Xander was miserable. He didn't have a really good reason for being so, but he stuck with the saying that it was just jitters of being soon to be married.

So that was what had brought him to wander about the streets of Sunnydale that bright and sunny afternoon. There was a fair set up in Wetherly Park and he thought that it would be just as good a place as any to help him keep his mind off of Buffy and Spike.

"Have your fortune read! Come and see what is in the stars for you" a voice shouted through the crowds of people.

Xander turned and looked towards a small tent only twenty feet way.

"You mister, I think you need your fortune read" the speaker was a gangly young woman with stingy rust red hair, large glasses and a long gauzy multicolored gown.

"Umm… how much?"

"Oh it's free and you don't have to worry about it being a lie, I'm not into the evils and dark magics"

"Sure, why not" Xander shrugged and followed the woman towards the tent.

Within the tent, it was like a whole knew world. Candles with glittering flames stood on Celtic holders and the smell over frankincense was thick on the air. Coughing slightly at the mugginess, Xander dropped down onto a stool next to a small circular table.

"Okay" the young woman smile. "I'm Kismet, but I'd rather be called Kizzy. In English it means fate or destiny – a rather typical name for a minor clairvoyant don't you think?"

"Sure… I'm Xander, well Alexander"

"Alexander – in Greek, protector of mankind"

For the first time in weeks, Xander really smiled. A protector of mankind; he liked that.

"So what'll it be?" Kizzy smiled back. "Palm reading, Tarot cards, etc. You take your pick"

"Anything in the other category?"

"Well… I met this nice demon Loren in L.A last year that runs his own Karaoke bar. He specializes in reading an individual's destiny by having people sing for him"

"Sing?" Xander blanched.

"Oh sure. He's the best there is. When I sang for him, he told me I have the talent for that gift – it's really rare. I've been practicing and I think I good enough to get everything that you might need out of a reading"

There was a silence as Xander contemplated his choice. Even if he did have to sing, it would tell he what he wanted and more. It could tell him about his future with Anya, his problem with Buffy and Spike as well as everything else.

"Let's do it" he nodded.

"Great!" she grinned and rubbed her hands together. "You are going to have to sing you song acapella. I don't have any music to go with it"

He nodded and took a deep breath.

"_**This burden's not a heavy one  
But I assure you, it's present  
This burden's not a heavy one  
But I assure you, it is present **_

You say that you're in control  
You say that you are  
I can't think of a time  
When you looked less alive  
You said, "Wait until light, my dear"  
Just wait until light  
One more day will go by  
Maybe today you should try  
Look past the mirror and find  
Look past the mirror  
That there's something inside  
Something more to your life  
My words won't heal you now  
My words won't heal  
It is you who decides  
It is you who decides

This burden's not a heavy one  
But I assure you, it's present  
This burden's not a heavy one  
I assure you

Believe that you are just fine  
Believe that you are  
You'll feel so alive  
You'll feel so alive  
Be what you are now (be what you are)  
Be what you are  
Do not keep it inside  
That hate will not subside  
Be what you are now (be what you are)  
Be what you are  
Do not keep it inside  
That hate will not subside

It's you, decide  
It's you, decide

So alive  
You'll feel so alive

This burden's not a heavy one  
But I assure, I assure you  
This burden's not a heavy one  
Not a heavy one  
Not a heavy one"

"Ooh…" Kizzy smiled. "Control by Alexisonfire. I like. Really good singing Xander** –** have you practiced?"

"Well there was a demon that came to town earlier this year that caused everyone in town to sing" he shrugged. "So what's the verdict do? Am I doomed?"

It was only when he asked Kizzy, did she turn away. She looked as though she had a secret that she wanted to tell really bad, but couldn't. She fidgeted and grinned nervously as he crossed his arms.

"Well…?"

"Umm, you really want to know?"

"I came here didn't I?"

"… For starters, you… umm you're kind of going ditch you fiancée at the altar…" Kizzy whispered.

"What!" Xander cried jumping to his feet. "I'd never do that to Anya"

"Maybe you will, maybe you wont, but that was what I saw. The future isn't written in stone, it can still be changed. I also saw bitterness towards one of your closest friends. You have to give up on that grudge you hold so close to your heart – she's a big girl now and is able to protect herself. She doesn't need to be mauled by a jealous overprotective friend. She had made her own choices and will face suffer the consequences for them if they come. For you, you need to need to learn some control – and there's no pun intended on the song you picked – in order to heal your own problems"

Now she was far from the momentary hesitant twitching, but rather a red-faced irate and she wasn't finished.

"Stay on this path and you will leave your fiancée. She'll be so heartbroken that she'll go back to being a vengeance demon. It will effect everyone in your life: she will go to the vampire for revenge against you and the vampire that loves the Slayer will seek his soul fully as punishment. The Slayer will be devastated causing the lead geek to exact revenge by wounding her and killing the blonde witch. Then to top it off red-haired witch will go insane with grief due to the loss over her lover and try to destroy the world. Shall I continue?"

Xander stood speechlessly, looking down into the young clairvoyant's serious eyes. She wasn't lying or hoaxing him at all. Everything she had told him was true or actually going to come true. But…

"How can I trust that you aren't lying to me?" he demanded as he backed away from the young woman towards the flap of the tent.

"You'll just have to" she snapped.

"No"

With that Xander turned and fled her tent, feeling much worse then when he had arrived.

* * *

Kismet Destine growled at the departure of the young mortal boy from her tent. With a heavy sigh she let the glamours that covered her true appearance fade. Beneath with was a slim valumptous pixie like young woman. She was a far cry from the awkward young woman she had chosen to disguise herself as. 

That boy needed to learn a lesson or his destiny would destroy everything. And _nobody_ messes with a Fae.

Spreading her arms wide, she began to chant.

"**_Obedience must this child learn,_**

_**So shall it be a painful burn,**_

_**The will of others you must carry,**_

_**In doing so though shalt not be merry,**_

_**My will be done,**_

_**They're will be done,**_

_**I grant to thee the Gift of Obedience"**_

* * *

I'm officially done! This story is complete! So what did you think? I loved how I whipped up the irony of Xander getting himself into the same mess as Spike did. I hope the chapter wasn't too abrupt, but I am really strapped for time of late. I'd really to like to make a special thanks to ReganX who first created the _Spike Enchanted Challenge _and to all you reviews who have read my work along the way – you're the greatest! 

So with the conclusion of this story, I challenge all of you: write the sequel to this story based on Xander's trouble stuck with the Gift/Curse of Obedience.

**Requirements for the Xander Enchanted Challenge:**

**-**If you are doing your own story of the first challenge, the next requirement does not apply.  
-Must be based right after the finish of _'Less Then Obedient'_  
- Xander trying to hide his _gift_ and fail miserably.  
- Spike getting his revenge on Xander for having commanded him about when he was curse.  
- Someone making getting Xander to do something that would embarrass him so badly it would leave a scar.

- Decided how Xander will brake the curse.

Later!


End file.
